


Han Solo and Her Leia

by mcgrathedits



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Funny, Highschool AU, lots of fluff, swearing here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathedits/pseuds/mcgrathedits
Summary: Lena Luthor is bad at English





	Han Solo and Her Leia

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ENTIRE FIC IS BASICALLY onebigroughdraft 'S FIC OF CLEXA, BUT USING SUPERCORP  
> Theres sentences here and there and ideas that are borrowed too  
> Go read 'Of English and Star Wars' (thats the clexa fic ^)
> 
> ENJOY!

It all started when Lena Luthor is bad at English.

 

Well technically, if Kara had to be precise, it actually started when her best friend James, also known as the head of the school’s newsletter team, gave Kara the job of doing the sports section for the next few weeks. Kara found it ridiculous. Her argument against James was weak, which made it easier for the boy to close down the subject.

 

(5 weeks before)

 

“No Jimmy, you don’t understand! I really really HATE sports” Kara fights. She dodges a few people, as they walked down the hallway away from the newsletter room, struggling to keep up with her bestie. “Me and sports are a no go, James Olsen! I have no idea what sports are and what anything physical means!” Kara pleads desperately, fixing her glasses

 

James spins around momentarily, “did you just use my full name? What are you? Like 100 years old?” He replies which only sends Kara into a pit of grumbles and glares. James bursts out laughing, “Lighten up Kara! Trust me, this is for the better. You can finally ask out that cute guy…whats his name? Mike?” He wiggles his eyebrows

 

Kara groans and shoves James into the locker playfully, “shut up” she grumbles, fighting her blush

 

James laughs more and shrugs, “okay well, i have lit. And you” he points his finger at Kara, “have a date with sports. See ya later Danvers!” James calls before turning abruptly and continuing on his march.

 

Kara watched him go and couldn’t help but feel hopeless, mixed with excitement. She knew that the sports club was gonna be shit to her, but at least she gets to stare at Mike Matthews without being subtle about it. I mean, this is her FOREVER long crush were talking about! This is a massive deal! Kara looks at her surroundings before shoving her hands into her jacket pockets and continuing on to class.

 

(Now)

 

And now she found herself in a diner, sitting across from the boy who wasn’t sending flutters to her heart like before.

 

* * *

 

(8 days earlier - Wednesday)

“…So Tom’s push and pull with footy is a symbol of his unique skills and individuality? And that causes him to stand out from the rest, showing how different he is from everyone” Lena says, her hands in a motion that explained the solution as she talked. She looks at Kara who just grins widely.

 

“You got it” Kara says excitedly. She watches Lena let out a scream of joy.

“Its because of you Danvers!” Lena replies, the excitement buzzing off her as she playfully nudges the blonde.

 

Kara found herself matching Lena’s excitement and welcoming the nickname. The only reason that Kara was sitting here with Lena was solely because a few weeks back, the school had set up tutoring sessions and she just happened to be paired with Lena.

 

If Kara had to be honest with herself, she was NOT looking forward to tutoring Lena. It wasn’t the tutoring itself - since she tutored a lot during last summer break and she basically fell in love with it - but it was more so to do with the fact that she was tutoring Lena.

 

Lena Luthor.

 

Aka one of the most popular girls in school.

 

She was absolutely beautiful, charming, and super sporty. She knows everyone and everyone knows her — she’s captain of the football team for christ’s sakes!Ever since she put on that uniform in their freshmen year, she’d been bringing their team victory after victory every single year, and now she’s a senior who plans to go to Yale for college. YALE!!! Lena Luthor really was a walking cliche from a chick flick.

 

It was weird because during their years of schooling together, they’ve only ever had one interaction (besides tutoring) and that was when Lena asked for a pen since hers ran out of ink. And now, Kara is calling Lena by her nickname!

 

And to Kara’s surprise, she had found out that Lena had signed up for tutoring to turn her english grade to an A, hopefully being able to get the grade to match the rest, how more cliche can Lena get??!

 

“Thank you so much Kara, for reals” she packs away her homework into her bag, “you’ve saved my ass”, chuckling softly

 

Kara followed suit, standing up with Lena and tucking in her chair. “Don’t discredit yourself Lee, you were the one who studied for this” She insisted

 

Lena rolls her eyes a little, dismissing her comment with a wave, “you still helped” The raven hair replies, turning to her as her bag was slung onto one shoulder, her binder tucked under her right arm. “Seriously, me and english are not a match made in heaven”

 

Kara lets out her own laugh, nodding and agreeing with the raven, “it took me forever to learn it. We have an agreement going on. Ill use it during college, but after, me and english can part ways and never meet again” She jokes along, earning a laugh from Lena

 

Kara slings her bag onto her shoulders and begins walking to the front of the library.  
  
“mind if I walk you to your car?” The raven chirped up from next to her.

 

The other girl couldn’t help the smirk that crept up onto her face, “what is this? the 1950s?”

 

Lena rolls her eyes playfully, her cheeks turning pink at the teasing, “shut up Danvers! Why cant a gal do something chivalrous for her friend?” She says jokingly

 

Kara then rolls her eyes too, “well even if i did say yes, I won’t be heading to my car anyways. I have to report on the basketball teams’ game this afternoon” She sees the entry of the library up ahead

 

“Why doesn’t your friend James write for the game? He’s the assistant coach isn’t he?”

 

Kara sighs, “yeah he is, but i think he thinks that me doing this is killing two birds with a stone, besides i gotta wait for my sister, Alex”

 

“well, lucky for you, I’m also headed that way to wait for Sam - my best friend” She quickly explains.

 

“ohhh yeah” Kara exclaims before feigning a shudder, “she sometimes scares me”

  
Lena chuckles, nodding her head in agreement, “yeah, thats the vibe she gives off, but secretly, she’s a huge softie” Lena brings her index finger to her lips, making a dont-tell-anyone gesture.

 

Kara brings her fingers across her mouth as she purses her lips, as if she was zipping them up, “i won’t tell a soul” she promises and winks.

 

Lena grins, “well, since were going to the same place, why don’t i walk you there?” She asks, still wanting the chivalrous act to be done. She puts on her best grin, hugging her binder close as if she was nervous for her answer.

 

The blonde couldn’t help but laugh, “okay fine”

 

Lenaa whoops in victory, throwing her fist into the air in excitement, all before she brings it back down to open the door for her ‘guest’. She swings her arm in front of her, doing a huge sweeping motion dramatically, indicating for Kara to go through the door

 

Kara exaggerates a curtsy, grinning widely, before walking out of the library and into fresh air.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stop staring”

 

“What do you mean? Im reporting the game”

 

“No, no you’re not”

 

“I am”  
  
“You’re reporting on a player, not the game”

 

“Shut up”

 

“Don’t tell me! Oh my god, are you blushing?!”

 

That comment made Kara turn her head to Lena who sat on the bleacher near her.

 

“No, I’m not” she replies, despite her face being a little red on her cheeks

 

Lena looked at her, and amused smile spread across her face.

 

“Shut up” Kara says again

 

She cocks and eyebrow, staring at the blonde as if to challenge her. She was ready to throw her pen at the raven.

 

Lena chuckles, “how did i not know you have a crush on Mike Matthews?” She asks before she looked out to the court. “Cause it sure looks like you haven’t stopped looking at him since we got here” She hears a scowl come from the taller girl next to her. She turns back to Kara, just in time, to catch the pen that came flying her way. The raven cracks up laughing. She moves right next to Kara. “So, you DO like Mike?”

 

Kara narrows her eyes at Lena, “can you shut up?” She asks, trying to fight against her blush.

 

Lena doesn’t give up, but instead hands the pen back to Kara, “he is kinda cute, isnt he?” She teases, nudging the blonde.

 

Kara takes the pen from Lena, only to throw it at her again, “shut up!” She says again. It was playful banter. Her cheeks turn impossibly red.

 

Lena fails to catch the pen this time which caused the pen tip to drag a line across her right cheek.

 

It was Kara’s turn to laugh, her laugh filling the gymnasium hall. She caused a few of the people in the game to turn their heads her way. “you idiot” She mumbles, not realising her laugh had caused a player to fall. She was focused on Lena now.

 

With help from tissues and a little bit of water, the pen mark was gone. Kara settles back into her position of elbows on her thighs, eyes look back at the court as she leans forward.

 

Lena wipes off the remaining water from her cheek and turns back to Kara, “I haven’t forgotten about the subject you know” She teases, going close to Kara’s ear.

 

Kara groans loudly, “go away Lee” she pushes the other girls face from her, still playfully.

 

“How could i not know this?” Lena questions, her smile not fading and her tone a little gleeful, the jerk.

 

“Um well, maybe because why would you know this?” She replies sarcastically. She watches the team beginning to slow down their game after the fall someone took. _When did that happen?_

 

“You should ask him out” Lena continues. “sisters are doing it for themselves now, you know that right?” She gives the pen back for the second time. The game continues after the fallen player hobbles off court. A few seconds left of the game.

 

Kara sighs softly. She looks up at the ceiling, wishing for something to save her. Lena was right, she could ask Mike out but in truthfulness, she was afraid. She was afraid of rejection - theres been too many instances in her life that was thrown into that subject - but more importantly, she was afraid that he’d say yes. What would Kara do if he says yes? She doesn’t know the first thing about dating. In middle school she went out with this boy on a date, who turned out to be the biggest douche ever. Never again, Kara promised herself since that day. She turned to Lena to offer an explanation but was distracted when the buzzer sounded out through the hall, signalling the end of the game, and she saw that their school team won.

 

“Gotta go do interviews” She hastily says to Lena. She picks up her bag and slings it onto her shoulder

 

“How about i get you dinner after all this?” Lena asks after she gets up as well

 

Kara thinks about it but then nods, “okay, you owe me Big Belly Burger, and i want the biggest burger they’ve got” She grabs her phone from the bleacher and starts making her way down the bleachers

 

Lena grins at the blonde’s head, “a woman after my own heart!” She calls out, placing her hand on the left side of her chest

 

Kara rolls her eyes before holding up her middle finger to Lena. She hears the other crack up laughing, filling the gym with her happiness.

 

“Asshole” Kara mutters, while grinning, as she began to interview the players.

 

* * *

 

“So you’re saying that you can eat this burger in 3 bites?” The raven haired raised a challenging eyebrow to the girl across from her

 

“Yepp” The blonde nods enthusiastically, her eyebrows shooting up, near her hairline at her excitedness

 

“Go ahead” The raven haired smirked into her milkshake straw. She didn’t believe her. The size of the burger was wayyyy too big for a small person like Kara.  
  
Lena watched Kara unwrap the paper from the half of the burger. She watched her take 3 bites, fully consuming the large cheeseburger and chewing, then swallowing in a minute

 

“What the hell!!!!” Lena cried out in surprise, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping slightly

 

Kara cracks up laughing, wiping her face with the napkin she just grabbed, pleased that she did complete her challenge successfully and that she impressed Lena

 

“That was childs’ play” she shrugs with a smug smile, “Competitions with Alex can get WAY more tougher” She winks which make Lena laugh more. She giggles along

 

“Anyways, as much as i love seeing you eat, lets get to the real reason why were here…Mike” Lena says and wiggles her eyebrows while smirking gleefully with a hint of mischief in her forest eyes

 

Kara rolls her eyes, “of course” she mutters, feigning annoyance and throwing a fry at Lena, who caught it and ate it. “You’re such a dork!”

 

“Shhhhh, stop trying to change the subject!” Lena said, throwing a fry back at Kara who caught it in her mouth all too easily, “who’s the dork now?” She says playfully

 

Kara laughs and went to argue back, but Lena stopped her, “don’t change the subject” she said and quickly added, “How’d you get a crush on him anyways?”

 

“well I—I don’t know, he’s just nice and sweet and caring and I interviewed him last fall and I’ve had a thing for him ever since” she confesses

 

Lena nods, “then i have a plan, Kara, I have the perfect opportunity for you to ask him out oh so casually: a party! ill throw one this friday, everyones invited, and naturally, your presence is required. And then you two will run into each other, he’ll be like,‘Kara, right?’ and you’ll be like, “yeah..its Mike yeah? I’ve seen you around. Hows it going?’ and then yada yada and then BAM” she smacks her hands together, not noticing the few people who glanced her way, “FATE! instant connection, marriage and babies!”

 

Kara chuckles then scrunches her nose, “girl, this is just a crush! not some soulmate thing! We’re only seventeen so theres no fate!” She whines playfully, not holding back her smile. 

 

“FATE!” Lena slams her hand onto the table, as if making a point

 

“okay you weirdo, besides, will this even work?” she asks, hopefulness lacing her words and her head tilting to the side

 

“Uh, OF COURSE! Its the perfect plan! Now just channel that inner confidence and mentally prepare yourself, cause its a partyyyy!” Lena throws her hands up into the air excitedly, before pulling them back down because now she did notice the people turning her way and she felt kinda bad.

 

She turned to an older man who stopped by their table, thinking he’d tell her off for being so loud, “sorry sir, I’m a little excited” she smiled nervously up at him.

 

He grins, “don’t worry about me. I just wanted to come up to you guys and tell you that you’re a pretty cute couple! I don’t see much young couples embracing themselves in public, even if America has just changed gay marriage laws”

 

Kara’s eyes widened, she chokes on her drink, but Lena ignores that fact, staying completely calm. She instead reaches over, grabbing Kara’s hand and replying, “thank you sir” she looked passed him at a man who was staring directly at her, “is that your partner over there?With the girl?” She asks when her eyes land on a little girl, pigtails wrapped in pink hair ties and an adorable dress on.

 

The man turns to look at the man, then turns back around, “yepp…well, i better get going” he says, his smile big, as if he accomplished something, “I’m proud of you two”

 

Once the men left with their totally adorable baby, Lena pulled away from Kara’s hand to grab her milkshake as if nothing happened, and Kara found herself missing the contact ever so slightly. She cleared her throat, hoping her face wasn’t red, looking straight at Lena, “why’d you make him believe we were dating?”

 

Lena doesn’t look at her while sipping her milkshake, “why not? He looked beyond happy to see us as a couple, and plus, he was proud of us” She says, glancing up, “doesn’t matter anyways” she shrugs, kicking her own leg underneath the table and putting her drink down

 

Kara stared at Lena, wondering why Lena had suddenly gone quiet “anyways, this party…i guess ill have to go” She smiles which immediately changes Lena’s mood, “not only cause its a pretty good plan, but also cause you’re an awesome person”

 

“Hell yeah i am!” Lena grins more and they shake on it - Kara promising to turn up and Lena promising to help her get the guy

 

The girls stay in the diner, chatting away about random things; about space, about cars, about NSYNC, about college, about futures, about puppies and kittens and adorable polar bears. Lena told Kara about her family business, and how she’d be taking it over once she finished college, and Kara said she wanted to do journalism, maybe even a bit of reporting. It seemed that they talked about anything and everything that was under the sun. They talked endlessly, until the owner came to their table, letting them know they were closing soon

 

Both girls looked at their watches

 

“Oh my god! Its almost midnight” Kara comments

 

“and its a school night too” Lena adds

 

“Alex is gonna kill me!” Kara squeaks softly and stands. She pulls out her wallet and pays the bill. She meets Lena who was waiting outside for her

 

“Ill drive you home, so you don’t have to walk” Lena offers and Kara politely declines.

 

“I like to look at the stars…they bring me some sort of comfort. Besides, my house is a block away, ill be fine” Kara promises Lena, after she gave her an uncertain look, “and plus, if theres any creepy guys, ill just sock em in the nose” she grins triumphantly, causing the shortergirl to laugh

 

“Okay fine! But text me when you get home okay?”

 

Kara agrees. They hug at Lena’s car, before going their seperate ways. When Lena drives past, Kara waves to her, but Lena is the one who waves back bigger

 

* * *

 

Once home, Kara raced upstairs, using the light on her phone to light her path up. She dashed past Alex’s room, noticing her entire room was lit from the TV screen showing Star Wars, with a lightly snoring Alex, another body next to her, probably Maggie’s, were underneath a bundle of blankets.

 

She chuckles softly, closing her bedroom door and changing quickly into her pjs. She yawns loudly and flops onto her bed. She connects her phone to her charger, placing it on her bedside table afterwards.

 

She pulls the blankets over her. She suddenly felt immensely tired. She rubs her eyes before grabbing her phone again . She just remembered she had to text Lena

 

**Kara, a minute ago**

Just got home and Alex was watching Star Wars. Honestly cant believe her! She watched the entire series without me smhhh

 

She rolls onto her back when Lena texts back a minute later, her eyes growing heavier and heavier with each passing second

 

**Lena, now**

Glad you got home safe! Im pulling in now

 

**Lena, now**

Also how rude is your sis?? I cant believe she didn’t even invite you to watch it with her

 

**Kara, now**

Ive seen the movies plenty of times to memorise the script. I still get goosebumps at the good parts. Besides, she was with Maggie, and I don’t like to third wheel with them love sick idiots

 

**Lena, now**

We totally should have a movie marathon some night! Star Wars is DEF on the table for choosing

 

**Kara, now**

I’m up for that!!

 

**Lena, now**

It’ll be so much fun!

 

**Lena, now**

And I’ll get all the snacks and stuff

 

**Lena, now**

And we can do girly stuff like face masks and nail painting and all those things, unless you want to get snacks and watch the movie instead. I’m fine with both

 

**Lena, now**

OHMYGOD!! A PYJAMA PARTYYYYYY AND A SLEEPOVER

 

**Lena, now**

aND WE’LL BUILD FORTS

 

**Lena, now**

AND HAVE PILLOW FIGHTSSSS! and be young children again!!!

 

**Lena, now**

Kara?

 

**Lena, now**

Karaaaa?

 

**Lena, now**

Karaaaaaaaaaa

 

**Lena, now**

Kaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**Lena, now**

I’m guessing you fell asleep???

 

The phone slips from Kara’s hands, dropping onto the pillow next to her head. The girl laid fast asleep in her comfortable bed, Lena’s contact and messages open on her phone

 

**Lena, now**

Sighhhhhh, I guess I’ll see you tomorrowww

 

**Lena, now**

Good night, Captain Solo xx

 

* * *

 

“Kara!”

 

Kara locked her locker, turning away from it and coming face to face with Lena, literally inches from her

 

“Whoa, hi Lena, uh, personal space much?”

 

The other girl stepped back, rubbing her jaw sheepishly, “sorry, i wanted to catch you before you headed out for lunch” she said, “i have a free class after and was wondering if you’d get lunch with me? Say at the pizza place on 5th?”

 

Kara smiled, nodding in agreement, “well i can never pass up an opportunity for pizza, and Im finished for the day too” She shuts her locker, spinning the code thingy a few times to jumble up the numbers

 

Lena offered her elbow out to Kara, who rolled her eyes, but then complied, hooking her arm through with Lena’s

 

————

 

Once in the car, Lena turned up the song that was playing on the radio, grinning like a fool and nodding her head a long

 

“No” Kara says, shaking her head

 

Lena looked at her, wiggling her eyebrows

 

“Don’t” Kara continued

 

She opened her mouth, waiting for the chorus to hit her car speakers as she pulled out of the school’s parking lot

 

“Lee, please don’t s-“

 

“I wanna swiiiiiing from the chandelieeeerrrr, from the chandelieeeerrr!” The girl sang at the top of her lungs, and so off key

 

“Noooooo!”

 

Kara laughs, and winks before continuing to sing really loud

 

Kara bit her lip, shaking her head at the other girls antics

 

But she did like this song so….

 

“I wanna liiiiveeee like tomorrow doesn’t exiiiiiist, like it doesn’t exiiiiiistttt!” Lena sang loudly, causing Lena to look over and break out into a smile.

 

She grinned back, and the two of them faced forward at the same time, doing their best Sia impersonations.

 

“One, two, three, one two three drink, one two three, one two three drink!”

 

The two girls sang along to whatever came along on the radio — Lena’s rapping of Cardi B, much to Kara’s delight, Kara’s emotional performance of Bruno Mars’ Talking to the Moon — all before they pulled into a space in the restaurant parking lot

 

Lena grinned as she got out of the car

 

“You ready?” she asks and Karanods, following the other into the restaurant

 

The girls get a secluded booth, away from the noise of people entering the diner.

 

“You know-“

 

At that moment, Lena’s phone rang, “oops, one second” she grinned at Kara and answered the call.

 

“Hello?….Oh god….Sam, I’m literally having pizza with Kara! I don’t need to know about Ruby’s explosive diaper situation…..please don’t go into too much detail…okay, well I’m going to hang up now, i wish you the best of luck with that, bye now!” Lena hung up, grinning smugly

 

“Ruby?”

 

“Sam’s little girl, you remember when she left last year? Yeah, she was pregnant but didn’t want anyone to know, but now she’s more than happy to give out photos of her little girl. She’s 5 months old and she had a terrible diaper explosion a few second ago. Sam called for help. I usually do help her, but i told her I’m having pizza with you”

 

“Are you sure? We can do this another time?”

 

Lena looked at her, with a soft smile on her face, “I’m sure Kara, when i want something, i get it okay? And i want to have lunch with you. Shell be fine, just as long as she doesn’t call again”

 

Kara fiddled with her already perfect glasses and nodded, “okay then”

 

They decided to get a pizza each since they were both so hungry, and Lena knew she could give her leftovers to Kara who definitely showed off her eating talents the last time they went out to eat.

 

Kara checks her phone after their food comes, “Alex texted, she has a game this afternoon…damn, James texted too, saying i have to report it”

 

Lena smirked, “so that means you get to see Mike?” Her smirk widening

 

Kara looked up, pizza halfway through her mouth before she glared at her, “no. He’s sick. I was actually thinking we can have a double date?” She smirked

 

Lena choked on her food

 

“Woah…you okay?” Karas eyes widened, reaching over and patting her back gently

 

Lena nodded quickly, “yeah” she drank some water, clearing her throat, “yeah yeah, I’m good” She pulls on a smile

 

Kara stared at her for a second, “okay dork…so, what do you say?”

 

“The the double date?” Lena asks

 

“To the game you idiot” Kara chuckles

 

“Oh right” Lena exhaled a breath, “only if they have hot dogs”

 

* * *

 

Kara plops onto the couch, Alex coming in behind her and Maggie following too.

 

“That was a good game” Kara said grinning at Alex as she wrote the highlights down properly into her notebook.

 

Maggie reached for the remote, turning on the tv and switching it on to their favourite drama, “I know, i seriously couldn’t take my eyes off of you babe” She says to Alex flirtily

 

Alex smirks, “what do you mean? Of course you couldn’t, I’m basically team carry” She smirks more

 

Kara rolls her eyes, “whatever”

 

Maggie laughs softly, Alex throwing a cushion at her. Maggie moved herself onto Alex, “anyways, whats with you and a certain Lena Luthor?” Maggie’s brow raising

 

Kara looked at her confused, “wha-nothing! Theres nothing going on” she says to her. Maggie had become a major part of Kara’s world after her and Alex saved Maggie from the evil witch in 2nd grade. The three were inseparable, three musketeers, a rebel, a mischief and a smart cookie. The funny thing is, all three had the roles switched in every situation and they all fit each label perfect.

 

Maggie nodded her head slowly, “well I’m just saying, i sense some romantic vibes from you two”

 

Kara looked Maggie bewildered, “theres none of those vibes! I swear!” She looked at Alex for help, but her sister just pinned her down with a look

 

“I felt them too, and my gaydar is never wrong” She says, “cause thats how Maggie fell in love with me” She grinned

 

Maggie rolled her eyes, “As if! YOU fell in love with me as soon as I moved next door in the first grade!”

 

Alex smiled softly, a far off, sickenly in love look in her eyes, “oh yeah…my girl with her cute pigtails and her little fringe. Stole my heart from the moment i saw you”

 

“Babe…” Maggie whines softly, closing the gap between them

 

Kara looks away from them, in total and utter confusion.

 

Could her sister and her best friend have a point?

 

Of course not…

 

But then again, Kara never had thought of Lena like that before. I mean, everything with the football player was so easy going and so natural. Kara realised now that she hasn’t clicked right away with someone since she met Maggie in second grade. She became ‘joined to the hip’ with Maggie (and Alex), and since that reason came to the forefront of her mind, Kara had automatically shifted Lena into the category of ‘maybe lifelong friend’

 

Everything with the football player was just so natural and easy going, everything they did was practically in sync, and they even sometimes finished each other’s sentences.

 

She thought about how with Lena she was able to open up to her, and how Lena had been so supportive and hilarious, and the moments they shared and the inside jokes they had since Kara had become her tutor. Of course they were spending a lot of time together (other than tutoring), because she always liked hanging out with the raven.

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone pinged with a message. “Speak of the devil” Kara muttered. She glanced at Maggie and Alex who were basically now playing tonsil hockey

 

“Ugh..im going upstairs!” She says loudly, smacking the both of them with the cushion Alex had thrown at her. She laughs when she hears Alex groan loudly, muttering some insult at her before running upstairs and locking her room door.

 

**Lena, a minute ago**

Don’t forget the party on friday! Im going out of town for a bit this week so i won’t see you until then :)

 

**Kara, now**

Aweee! Okay, i guess ill be eating my potstickers alone at lunch :’(

 

**Lena, now**

You dork, you’d eat them all to yourself, even if i was there!

Kara laughs softly, opening her window before flopping onto her bed

 

**Lena, now**

You’d offer some and before i get the chance to even answer theres already 5 in your mouth! BAHAHA!

 

Kara laughs louder

 

**Kara, now**

Shhhhhh! Don’t expose me too loudly!!!

 

**Lena, now**

You seriously are a dork!

 

**Lena, now**

Anyways, as much as i’d love to chat, I have to go and pack! I’ll see you this friday

 

**Kara, now**

Okay Lee, see you then xx

 

**Lena, now**

<3

 

* * *

 

“Whew! Kara, look at you!”

 

“Shut up”

 

“Seriously, you look so good”

 

“You think?”

 

Kara looked up from the body length mirror to Alex who sat on the bed. The two were getting ready for the party that night, and Kara had finally settled on the outfit - a navy blue midriff, showing off her smooth stomach and the lotus flower tattoo (she got 2 summers ago, and totally legal…maybe…) ripped jeans that accented her figure and abomber jacket, finished off with a silver locket.

 

Alex nods, “uh, of course, but like you look good everyday. You’re just a good looking human being” She grins and Kara grinned back. She tossed her hair, curling bits around her fingers to make her model like natural curls a bit for defined

 

Alex looks down at her phone, “Maggie’s herreeee!” She exclaimed before rushing off the bed and running down stairs to open the door

 

Kara rolls her eyes fondly. She grabbed her phone before following after her, but at a much slower pace

 

When she reached them at the front, Alex was telling Maggie something that involved very dramatic actions and she watched Maggie laugh fondly, pulling her into a hug

 

She pulled away from Alex before turning and greeting Kara with the same thing, much to Alex’s dislike of not being in Maggie’s arms

 

“I love the jacket” she heard Maggie say before they separate

 

Kara blushes, “thanks…and thanks for driving us to this thing”

 

Maggie just nodded, “well, lets get going, it starts soon”

 

They climb into the car, turning on the radio and losing their nerves through the constant beats.

 

* * *

 

“Kara! Hiiiiiiii!”

 

Kara bursted out laughing at the welcome. She almost got knocked over by Lena’s enthusiastic hug. Kara gives her a gentle squeeze, grinning ear to ear. When they pull apart, Lena’s arm is slung around Kara’s shoulder casually. 

 

“Alex Danvers, as i live and breathe” she placed a hand on her chest, grinning widely, “Its such an honour to have such a royal basketball superstar grace her presence at a mere football player’s party” She said, pulling her arm from Kara’s shoulders to bow in front of the brunette

 

“Sometimes I like to show you lower class a favour” Alex said, not missing a single beat, “I cant believe you have to cross a line to win, seriously?!”

 

The two girls laugh and Lena pulled Alex into a hug. Lena pulls away and then turns to the girl behind her

 

“Sawyer, staying out of trouble?”

 

Maggie grinned at Lena, “sometimes, but I’m trying” She says and Lena hugs her too, laughing softly

 

“Okay, well, make yourself at home. The drinks are in the kitchen, and the pizza will be here soon”

 

The girls moved further into the house, “awesome! Well get some drinks then go find familiars” Alex said to Lena. She grabbed Maggie’s hand and began pulling her towards the kitchen

 

“You coming with?” Maggie asks Kara quickly, but Lena answered just as quick

 

“Actually, I gotta borrow Kara for a sec. That okay?”

 

Kara nodded and waved at them before turning to Lena

 

“You look…” Lena finally got a good look at Kara. She stared at the outfit chosen to accent every single curve of her figure. Kara watched as Lena’s eyes ran over her body multiple times before the girl pulled herself from her thoughts and tugged at her shirt hem, “hella good! Mike is gonna flip!” She squeals softly

 

Kara ignored the staring, thats what friends do, right? She ignores that thought to and laughs at her good friend’s squealing.

 

“So, you ready for fate?”

 

Kara chuckled, following Lena throughout the large house, waving to people who said hi to her as they passed. The walked through the double doors that lead out to the backyard. Her eyes land on Mike sitting on the lawn chairs near the fire pit, James and Winn taking the two spaces next to him

 

“Wait” Kara started, stopping abruptly. “i-I mean—I don’t—Im not ready”

 

Lena smiles softly at her, “Hey, Kara, you can do this” She said, hugging the taller girl gently, “anyone would be so lucky to be with you. All you need to do is be yourself okay?” She pulls back slightly, offering a charming smile before pulling all the way back. “Look, theres going to be a seat open in a few seconds”

 

“No-“

 

“Yo James! Winn! Come play some beer pong with me!” Lena yelled at the two people sitting beside Mike, nodded at him before heading in their direction

 

“Good luck Kara” Lena wished before giving her a gentle nudge towards the open seats available.

 

Kara took a deep breath, expelling her nerves, but her feet wouldn’t budge. She felt a familiar hand grab onto hers, gently giving it a squeeze. She turned and Alex was there, standing next o her, Maggie standing on her other side, “let’s go sit over near the fire okay?”

 

Lena felt so much more grateful for her sister and she nodded, walking down with them.

 

Alex stopped in front of Mike. “Matthews” She muttered. Her and Mike had always had a competition between them — who would get the most goals in games, who’d get more 3-pointers, blah blah — friendly competition anyways.

 

Mike nodded in response, taking a sip from his cup

 

Alex kept moving, Maggie behind her. Alex sat down, Maggie sitting on her lap joining the group who was closest to the fire

 

Kara sat down next to Mike, her best friends were a few feet away, and that gave her the boost of confidence she needed

 

Kara turned to Mike, surprised when he was already look at her

 

“Hi” Mike started

 

Kara grinned, “hey”

 

* * *

 

“…And when i had the ball, I kind of stuttered, spun, jumped up and threw it towards the hoop! And that’s how i was nicknamed Monel, its some really cool thing in a different language”

 

Kara struggled to hold her smile, she was growing tired of Mike’s recaps of the games, especially since she’d seen them all first hand and reported on it too.

 

“Sorry” Mike said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “I uh…I ramble about basketball when i get nervous”

 

Kara blinked at Mike before responding, “Nervous? What?”

 

Mike nodded, “yeah, nervous, it helps to fall back onto something that i know, you know? Besides when you’re sitting here looking so pretty, i cant help but be nervous in front of my crush”

Kara laughs, her cheeks burning red, “No no, sorry, I’m not laughing at you” She quickly responded after seeing Mike’s saddened look. Right in this moment, she decided it was now or never, “i—you nervous, I just—Ive also had a crush on you too”

 

“You have?” Mike looked surprised, but then smiled widely, moving closer to Lena, “Do—Will you go on a date with me then? Maybe Sunday night?

 

Kara’s eyes widened a little, but she nodded, grinning so wide

 

“yes, I’d like that” she replied softly, before she could think

 

“Perfect! Ill pick you up at six” Mike replied

 

Kara gave her number to him, and he texted her straight away, letting her know it was his number.

 

“I—“ Mike started

 

“Monel!”

 

The two turned to see half of the boy’s teammates waving at him, “Its defence against attackers!”

 

“Hell yeah! Im gonna kick all your asses!” Kara heard Alex’s yell, and she laughed softly as she saw Maggie shaking her head fondly at her girlfriend

 

Mike nodded before turning back to Kara, “go” She said softly

 

Mike grinned, “you seriously are the best. Talk to you later?” He asked

 

Kara grinned and nodded. She felt him turn and kiss her on the cheek. She watched him walk away, the players pouring drinks in to red cups

 

Before she had a chance to register how she felt from the kiss on her cheek, Lena was seated right next to her, nudging her with her elbow, “Sooooo…has Karamel risen?”

 

Kara looked at her, “what the — I’m not even gonna ask what that is”

 

“Karamel, your ship name — Kara, thats you obviously, and ‘Mel’ like in Monel, but like replacing the ’n’ with an ‘m’ cause its sounds better” Kara explained

 

Kara raised an eyebrow and started laughing, “god, you really are a dork. Do your fans know this?” She smirked playfully

 

Lena chuckled, shrugging and wiggling her eyebrows, “who knows”

 

“Well he asked me out on a date, on Sunday” Kara said

 

Lena simply nodded, “thats amazing” She said in a way that didn’t sound so amazing

 

Kara furrowed her brows, wondering what was up with the mood swing. “Okay?…”

 

Lena giggled, waving her hand and dismissing Kara’s ‘oKaY’, “as i said before, anyone would be lucky to be with you. You’re a gorgeous girl Kara” She smiled softly

 

Kara felt her cheeks burn up

 

“This game looks like it’ll take a while, so you wanna come play Mario Kart in the living room with me?”

 

Kara turned to hear Alex’s laughing, and doing a very obnoxious victory dance, Maggie behind her shaking her head again, across from her, Mike yelling and drinking down a cup. She laughs and shakes her head at her friends’ moves. She stood and held out a hand to Lena

 

Lena took her hand, letting Kara drag her across the yard and up the steps to the living room

 

“You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into” Kara said, grinning widely

 

She missed how fondly and soft Lena smiled back at her

 

“No i don’t” She murmured softly from behind her

 

* * *

 

**Lena, now**

I DEMAND A REMATCH!!

 

**Lena, now**

Unless you’re SCARED!

 

Kara chuckled softly at the messages pinging her phone. She had stayed over yesterday at the Luthor’s house,and her and Lena had stopped playing Mario Kart, and switched it up with Uno. Kara, of course, won all matches that were played

 

**Lena, now**

I call a FLUKE!!

 

**Lena, now**

AND YOU KNOW IT TOO!!!!

 

Kara scoffs softly, before sending a reply

 

**Kara, now**

Its not a fluke if i won all the matches, Lee, just admit it! I am definitely the queen of Uno AND Mario Kart. BOW DOWN TO YOUR MAJESTY

 

**Lena, now**

Oh Ho HOOOOOO! You’ve done it now, Danvers

 

**Lena, now**

You’ve awoken the BEAST!

 

**Lena, now**

I WONT HOLD BACK NEXT TIME!!!

 

Kara rolled her eyes

 

**Kara, now**

As much as I LOVE kicking your ass and proving you wrong, it’ll have to wait til after the date. Mike will be here soon

 

Kara put down her phone onto the table. She was in the living room, waiting for Mike to knock on her door, and of course, Alex with her, spinning a basketball on her finger effortlessly. Maggie would also be here soon

 

**Lena, 2 minutes later**

Oh right…Well, have fun Kara

 

**Lena, now**

I’m sure you look breathtaking

 

Kara furrowed her brows, confused at why Kara had suddenly changed the mood. What was going on with her?

 

“Why are you frowning?”

 

Kara looked up to Alex who had chucked up the ball, catching it with her hands and resting it between her hip and arm

 

“Im not frowning” Kara said, who was definitely frowning

 

“You are. Right here” She pointed to her own forehead and frowned to prove her point

 

Kara sighed softly. Ever since she was young, her tell of when she was uncomfortable or confused or nervous was a slight dip of her eyebrows in the middle. Only those closest to her can see it.

 

“Look, Kara, you have nothing to be scared of. Im sure the date will go well…with Mike….” She shudders a little and Kara rolled her eyes. At least she didn’t have to tell Alex that the frowning was because of Lena, and not cause of Mike

 

“Be nice”Kara warned, adding a stern look to it

 

Alex grinned sheepishly but then gave Kara a real smile

 

“Its just a competitive thing” She says, “and besides, you’re going to have a great time on your date, seriously”

 

The doorbell rang, and Alex ran to answer it.

 

“Hi love” Kara hears Maggie’s voice. The pair returns, Alex holding lots of snacks and Maggie carrying the drinks.

 

“Hey Little Danvers” Maggie greets warmly with a grin, “you going on your date?”

 

Kara nods, matching Maggie’s grin

 

Kara watched them settle on the couch, switching on the tv and syncing it up with Netflix

 

“I ordered chinese for you two” Kara said, knowing that Maggie will be spending the night.

 

“We’re gonna have a Harry Potter movie marathon!” Maggie said, wriggling closer to Alex and opening a pack of chips

 

“And when you come back, you can tell us all about your date!” Alex replied enthusiastically

 

Kara smiled affectionately. Her world was widening with her best friend’s support and love and care. She felt immensely blessed.

 

“Ill see you later then. Enjoy the movie!” Kara called before going to the foyer

 

“If Mike hurts you i’ll kick his ass!” Maggie called out to her

 

“And remind him that I beat him at beer pong at the party!” Alex yelled happily

 

Kara laughed, “sure”

 

At that moment, the doorbell rang again. She zipped up her boots and opened the door to a beaming Mike

 

“Hi”

 

“Hey”

 

* * *

 

Kara looks at Mike sitting across from her, she mustered up a smile, but didn’t feel the same butterflies like before.

 

“So, what can i get you two?” Asked the waiter, staring at the couple

 

“I’ll have a…”

 

* * *

 

“AH!”

 

“What the fu-“

 

“MotherFUCKer”

 

Kara flicked on the light switch, wiping her face and glaring at Alex who had just launched a bowl of MnMs at her — the MnMs scattered around her and the bowl at her feet. Maggie sat next to Alex, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter

 

“Alex…” Kara started slowly, “why?”

 

Alex pointed to the tv, “they were just about to enter the Chamber of Secrets and I got scared when you walked through the door! I thought you were an intruder!” She argues

 

“…So you thought chucking mnms at me was going to stop this supposed intruder?”

 

“You stopped…” Alex huffs, pouting and folding her arms baby like. She grumbles underneath her breath

 

Maggie removes her hand as she cracked up laughing. Her laugh rings through the air, swallowing the other two in her happiness. Kara started laughing as well and alex soon joined them. After the laughter died down and the teasing from Maggie and Kara to Alex, they had all picked up the mnms and placed the bowl onto the coffee table

 

“So how was the date?” Alex asks

 

Kara walked around, she laid her head on Maggie’s lap and stretched out, laying her legs on Alex’s lap too, “it was…it was nice” Kara answered, closing her eyes and frowning ever so slightly

 

Maggie untied Kara’s hair, and gently ran her fingers through Kara’s silky strands, tapping the space between her brows, “and nice is good right?

 

Kara shrugs, “i don’t know,”

 

“What did you guys do?”

 

Kara sighs, “we had a nice dinner, he took me to a nice arcade after, we talked about nice things and then we had nice ice cream. It was just….nice”

 

“The word ‘nice’ is beginning to sound really weird now” Alex mumbled

 

“Theres nothing else about it besides nice” Kara replied, smiling softly at Alex’s mumbling

 

“So…what are you guys now?” Maggie asks softly, braiding a section of Kara’s hair

 

“Well we talked it out and we agreed that it would be better to remain as friends”

 

“Aw…I’m sorry love” Alex says sympathetically, patting Kara’s leg gently, “I should kick his ass”

 

Kara snorts, rolling her eyes fondly, “no no, its not his fault. Its just that, when i was with him, there was no spark, there was no fluttering in the heart, and it didn’t feel natural. It was so different. So much more different from when I’m with-“

 

Kara froze, her skin growing prickly with a burst of goosebumps that rippled across her skin at what she was about to say.

 

Different from when she was with Lena.

 

The inside jokes, the easy banter, the playful nudges — all forced when she was with Mike. The conversation flowed easily with Lena, and thinking about it now, Kara realised that she was actually GIDDY when she was with her. She was more than happy to grab a meal with her, or to share the latest gossip together, or read through whatever book was Lena’s most recent assigned. It was all so natural and at ease. Spending time with Lena made Kara happy, so happy.

 

She thought about the absence of the butterflies in her stomach was because Kara had no feelings for Lena of a romantic kind, but thinking about it now, there is no reason for Kara to be nervous around Lena. There was absolutely no reason.

 

She was falling for someone who was a girl.

 

She was falling for Lena Luthor

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

 

“What?” Alex asked, “what happened?”

 

Kara threw her hands over her eyes, groaning audibly loud. Maggiegrinned, tapping the space between Kara’s eyebrows. She knew exactly what she meant.

 

“Lena” Maggie said softly

 

“Lena” Kara confirmed, groaning again

 

“Lena?” Alex asked, looking confused

 

“Lena” Maggie reconfirmed

 

“I cant believe it!! Ive had a crush on Mike the longest time ever, and now i realise I like Lena? I mean, i know I’m bi, but i didn’t think id fall for my soon to be best friend” Kara groans

 

“Oh” Alex frowned slightly, not looking the least bit of surprised to Kara being bi. She totally knew, even Maggie, “I’m sorry love” she says again

 

“How could this even happen to meeee?” Kara asks aloud

 

Maggie gently pulls Kara’s hands from her face, and smiled softly at her, soothingly running her fingers through Kara’s golden locks, “I think your crush on Mike had pushed you and Lena closer and when you finally spent time with Mike, you realised that you had a different picture in your head and wanted someone else who’d you split a pizza with” Maggie responded, “and after comparing both hang outs with each other, you’ve realised you preferred one over the other”

 

Kara sighs softly, closing her eyes in a huff

 

Alex suddenly leapt to her feet, Kara’s legs flying off her lap, causing the blonde to land on the floor, letting out yelp

 

“Alex you idiot!”

 

Alex looked at Kara, “oopsies….sorry” she smiles sweetly, even thought she didn’t sound sorry at all, “i just, i got excited”

 

“Babe” Maggie chuckles, shaking her head fondly

 

Alex grinned at them both. “So, just a quick recap, you, Kara, you thought you had the hots for Mike” she feigns another shudder. Kara threw her a look, and Maggie threw a pillow, the target being Alex, but it went flying to Kara’s head instead. Kara then threw Maggie a look who just looked so utterly sheepish, “but when he took you to like the most BORING date in the entire world—“

 

“Alex, he wasn’t boring! He was—“

 

“—Nice, i get it, anyways” Alex carried on, “He took you on that boring as date, and then in the end, you realised you like Lena, the person who made the entire plan and helped you get that hella boring date in the first place.”

 

Kara moved from her spot on the floor, to sitting on the couch. She thought about her sisters words before nodding.

 

“Perfect! Then let us help you get your girl” Alex said, grinning with a hint of determination in her eyes, the same hint that she got before giving a speech before a basketball game, “Operation PnP is a go”

 

“…Operation PnP?” Maggie voiced out in confusion and Kara was thankful that she was as confused as she was

 

Alex grins more, “okay, let me explain. Basically, PnP is Potstickers — thats you Kara, cause we all know thats your favourite snack slash food…and plumerias, those are Lena’s favourite flowers”

 

“Plumerias? Awe, you romantic sap!” Kara teased, Maggie laughing softly

 

Alex rolled her eyes, “well we can always change it to pussy, which will soon be your new favourite snack, am i right??!” Alex laughs and Kara scrunches up her face

 

“You’re so gross” She groans loudly

 

Maggie sat there laughing her ass off at her girlfriends joke

 

Kara clapped her hands together, “anyways—“

 

“aNyWaYs” Alex interjected in her mocking voice, still grinning from her joke

 

Kara threw her another playful glare, “shut up, okay, back to it. Operation PnP —Potstickers n Plumerias — will it work?”

 

Alex rolled her eyes and flopped on the couch next to her sister, “of course it will, it will, won’t it Mags?” she says, looking at there girlfriend on the other end of the couch. Maggie nodded in a ‘duh’ way

 

“Okay then” Alex clapped her hands together, her excitement was buzzing off the walls, “Operation PnP is a go”

 

* * *

 

“This is so….cheesy”

 

“Trust me, shell love this. And if she doesn’t, then ill kick her ass”

 

“Cheesy doesn’t exist remember? Patty Jenkins — our lord and saviour — said so herself”

 

“Wonder Woman should be in a museum, its utterly amazing”

 

“I know right?! That line about not need ing men for sexual pleasure—ugh, it definitely turned me on, ill say that”

 

“Ew, Alex, TMI”

 

“You two are literally idiots”

 

Kara and Alex looked up at the same time, to Maggie who sat on her bed, trying to work out how the new speakers they had bought, works. The two scoffed at what she said

 

“Didn’t you see that 4 times when it came out?” Kara asked, tilting her head at her in a matter of fact way

 

Maggie grinned and nodded, “well, it is utterly amazing so…” She shrugged and finally connected Kara’s phone, “finally” she muttered

 

Kara looked down at her outfit, tugging at her sleeve and tightening the belt, “this outfit is itchy” she whines softly, scratching a little until Alex smacks her hand

 

“Kara” Alex said sternly, “stop”

 

Kara dropped her hands and sighed loudly, “what if she hates me?”

 

Alex cupped her cheek, lifting her face so her hazel eyes stared deep into Kara’s blue. A soft look was on her face. “Kara, she will love this. You are going to march up to that girl and you’re going to successfully ask her onto a date, and she will say yes, cause you are perfect okay? Perfect” Alex repeated.

 

“Also,that costume looks so good on you” Maggie said from behind her, “now lets go get the girl” she declares to them victoriously, an infectious grin on her face

 

* * *

 

“Got everything?”

 

“Yepp”

 

“Okay, well be waiting here. If you come back in 10 minutes, upset, well go to that new chinese place and you can eat as much food as you want and then after,

we can kick Alex’s ass in the arcade. And if you don’t come back in 10 minutes, then me and Alex will assume it went well and then we’ll carry on with the said plan” Maggie says and grins

 

“You got this!” Alex said

 

“May the force be with you!” Maggie called out to her as Kara climbed out of the car, holding her sign and the portable speakers.

 

She made her way to the bottom oval, climbing onto the bleachers. The team had just finished an intense practice and were slowly making their way to the locker rooms.

 

Kara hit play other phone.

 

The Star Wars theme song immediately echoed out into the air, loud and clear, causing a few of the girls to turn around to a stop

 

Including Lena.

 

Kara shifted nervously as she saw the players’ faces frown in confusion, murmuring to each other and asking, ‘whats going on?’.

 

Lena grinned as soon as she realised it was Kara holding the sign. She turned to the girls, telling them something before jogging over to her.

 

Kara’s heart was rapidly beating faster each step Lena took towards her

 

“Kara?” she asked, looking at Kara for an explanation on why she was wearing a costume

 

Kara breathed out nervously and managed to for a mere smile, before pulling out the poster from behind her

 

BE THE LEIA TO MY HAN?

 

Lena read, who then grinned wider, and then started laughing when she realised that Kara was wearing a Han Solo costume

 

Kara dropped the poster, watching Lena climb the bleachers to meet her face to face, “Kara…I don’t understand….what about you and Mike?” She asks

 

Kara grinned, “well, it didn’t work out, cause it turned out I wanted to beat your ass at Mario Kart more than a few times”

 

Lena chuckles, tucking her hair behind her ears

 

“And maybe i might let you win a few times, and at UNO too. Actually, thinking about it now, i think I might just—“

 

Kara was cut off by Lena crashing her lips against hers. Kara was completely stunned, like a deer caught in headlights.

 

Lena was kissing her

 

Lena Luthor was kissing HER!

 

She felt Lena cup the back of her neck, the other hand moving to her waist. Kara reacted quickly, her eyes fluttering close, her hand gripping Lena’s waist and cupping her cheek gently. She felt Lena’s lips move against hers and the inside of Kara’s stomach was churning with good vibes. Her feelings exploded into fireworks and her body felt more alive than ever

 

Lena pulls away, smiling softly at Kara, “that was—“

 

“Amazing” Kara finished for her, intertwining their hands

 

* * *

 

It all started when Lena Luthor is bad at English

 

Looking back now, Kara was glad that she and English made such a connection, cause then she wouldn’t be walking down the school halls, hand locked with her girlfriend’s (yes, HER girlfriend) and she wouldn’t be as happy as she was now.

So maybe English isnt as evil as she thought it was

 

And maybe, just maybe, she’d had to rethink that deal she had with it

**Author's Note:**

> and as you've probably realised, i was in a rush to get this up and made mistakes! ill try fix them!


End file.
